


起身为友

by LAqiao



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAqiao/pseuds/LAqiao
Summary: SM但是有点水哦不是非常水
Relationships: 久诚X兮兮
Kudos: 2





	起身为友

“今天晚上九点。”

收到这条消息的时候兮兮其实已经有了预感，但是他还是在想着会不会有那么一丝转机。

现实给了他当头一棒，事实上兮兮已经从这条短信上读出来了久诚的怒气，虽然上一条还是久诚带着困惑的‘你咋回事啊小老弟’。

夜晚的天气还是有点凉，兮兮披着队服外套就出了俱乐部，这两天俱乐部比较闲散，也没人有管是否晚归，兮兮用钥匙打开门，看见的就是坐在客厅沙发上的久诚。

那股子低气压谁都能感觉得到，兮兮甚至觉得自己打了个寒颤，一时间就站在门口不知道怎么办。

久诚轻轻从鼻子里哼了一声，然后扬了扬下巴：“过来啊。”

兮兮慢吞吞地走到久诚面前，出乎他意料的是久诚直接踹了一下脚边的凳子，凳子直接磕到了兮兮的膝盖附近。

“跪下啊。”

以前久诚至少会在地上铺个小毯子或是什么别的，今天直接让兮兮跪在了地上，兮兮已经知道今天自己不会那么好过了。

兮兮舔了舔嘴唇就要跪，久诚像突然想起什么似的开口：“先把衣服脱了。”

这倒是个熟悉工种，兮兮咬着嘴唇脱掉了外套和里面的半袖，又开始脱自己的长裤。久诚看着衣服上的‘hero’，此时此刻只觉得十分的刺眼。

很快兮兮全身上下只剩下内裤，刚想要跪下就听见久诚有些懒散的声音：“你现在是安生日子过得太多了，规矩都忘了是吧？”

兮兮低下头，慢慢的把身上的最后一块布料脱了下去，然后跪到了地上。

久诚从鼻子里哼出一口气，指了指自己的下半身，语气中满是不屑：“舔。”

兮兮跪着往前移动着，膝盖和木质地板摩擦起来有点些微的疼痛，他颤抖着双手去脱久诚的裤子，连带着内裤一起拽了下去，已经有点抬头的东西直接弹了出来，兮兮低下头便含住了头部。

但是兮兮明显低估了久诚的生气程度，几乎是在他含住久诚欲望顶端的时候，久诚直接按着他的头直接往下按了一下。

喉咙被意外地顶了一下，下意识地收缩了一下，久诚爽到的同时也没有想到放过人，反而拽着兮兮的头发变本加厉，几下下去兮兮已经没办法控制自己的嘴唇和舌头，只能机械性地跟随着久诚的动作，小心翼翼地包裹着自己的牙齿。

不知道过了多久，久到兮兮觉得自己的下巴已经开始发麻，久诚发出了一声闷哼直接射进了兮兮嘴里。兮兮也没有什么时间让自己喘口气，久诚接着拽着兮兮的头发让他的头仰了起来，兮兮没什么时间去反应，嘴里的精液顺着嘴角就往下淌，看起来色情的很。

但久诚今天明显没什么性质去欣赏美色，他加重了手里的力度冷冷开口：“说，我是你的谁。”

兮兮颤抖着开口，精液漏出来更多：“主人......”

久诚冷笑一声捏着兮兮的下巴就把他甩到了沙发上。

“张世豪，长能耐了是吧。”

兮兮有些局促地跪坐在沙发上，久诚捏着他的下巴让他把嘴里剩下的精液咽了下去，看着兮兮这个样子不由得觉得更加火大。

“宠物胆肥了，都想着要离开主人了。”

兮兮张开嘴想要说些什么，但是却发现自己也没什么想说的。久诚显然也不想给他说什么的机会，直接拍了他屁股一下命令他转过去跪好。

今天还没有被开发的小穴因为刚才的刺激已经开始湿润，久诚上去摸了一下便冷哼起来。

“光是这样就能发情，我兰兮是真的骚啊。”

“唔......啊！”

没有经过充分开发的小穴直接被插进一个尺寸客观的按摩棒，之前久诚都会用点小的东西先做扩张，但是今天显然他也没有这方面的想法，直接一下捅到了最深处开到了最大档。

后穴在高速运转的刺激下开始发出一阵痉挛，前面的性器高高翘起，却在快要释放的时候直接被久诚堵住，兮兮发出一声呜咽，手指拽着沙发留下一排痕迹。

“主人......求您，我想射......”

其实两个人的关系没有那么多太多的桎梏，很多时候也是互相迁就互相开发，真的受不了的时候说两句好话也就过去了，久诚也不会强迫兮兮做一些他接受不了的事情，safe Word两个人也一直在用，但是今天久诚明显油盐不进，听着兮兮的声音反而加大了手里的力度，另一只手开始一轻一重地抽着兮兮高高翘起的臀部。

不知道过了多久，兮兮已经觉得自己的身后没有了直觉，久诚松开了手但是他却什么都射不出来，兮兮缩在沙发上有些无助地呻吟了一声，随即小穴顺着按摩棒喷出一股清液。

兮兮自己也过了一会儿才反应过来，自己直接用后面高潮了。

久诚拔出按摩棒，被过度使用的小穴一时间还没办法合拢，久诚伸出三根手指进去，过不起来摸到一手液体。

兮兮仍旧跪趴着攥紧沙发的边缘，久诚拿起一根鞭子直接对着已经被打红的地方继续抽下去。

每抽一下，久诚的声音就和鞭子的声音重合在一起。

“啪——”

“出息了是吗，翅膀硬了是吗。”

“啪——”

“还是说已经厌恶这种日子了？”

“啪——”

就当兮兮已经对这种鞭打麻木了的时候，身后不知道什么时候已经没了动作，他冒着必死的风险转过头，却发现久诚不知道什么时候坐在一边的椅子上捂住了头。

兮兮的手还有点抖，他慢慢地靠近久诚去拉他的手，但是久诚却捂住自己的脸，似乎并不像让兮兮看见他的表情。

久诚想起来，在那个还在户外打比赛的日子，周围很吵，他们要很大声才能沟通到，他还想起来，不知道哪个晚上，两个人四目相对，心中那不一样的种子就那么样种了下去。

现如今，仿佛什么都没有。

久诚拿开自己的手，看见兮兮还就这么跪在他面前，只是那双眼睛湿漉漉的，仿佛想说很多很多。

久诚拽着兮兮的手放到自己嘴边，低下头一根一根地舔舐着，两个人就这么相对无言，似乎谁也不想先说话。

“兰兮啊，站起来吧。”

*字母圈一句话，跪身为奴，起身为友。


End file.
